watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie
Madison, or Maddie, is a regular member on WatchGirlsPlay making her debut in the fifteenth Away from Keyboard video. Though she was first seen in the 2015 Halloween livestream. She is also an amateur make up artist and did the girls' Halloween makeup. She made her first gaming appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Night 6). Maddie is the youngest member on WatchGirlsPlay. Maddie usually posts on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Fridays. About Maddie has a playful and fiery personality, being one of the more vocal of the girls. When she started out, she was shy and would often get intimidated by being in front of a camera. Her addition was considered to have added some youth and off beat pop culture to the channel. While her commentary is usually kept at a minimum, her facial expressions and body language generally speaks for itself. She rages fairly easily, often cursing and mocking the characters in a game, to the point that she will grow a hatred to the character. She does not do too well with and hates horror games, being absolutely terrified of them, to the point that she had to take a break from them due to getting nightmares. Despite this, she loves playing them. As revealed in Common Decency, Maddie is a vegetarian. She also revealed that she can sing, which she often does in videos. Interaction with others Maddie gets along well with the group, she had already known Sydney, Mariya, and Kaylee prior to WatchGirlsPlay and met the others for the first time when she did their Halloween makeup. She also gets along well with Stephanie. While she doesn't have a direct pair, she is normally paired up with Mariya in livestreams. Mariya was also the one that introduced her to the channel. Video appearances Public videos *AFK: 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 26-29, 32-41, 53, 54, 57, 58, 60 (#427, #429, #466, #470, #472, #488, #495, #501, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #662, #670, #681, #680, #689) *React: 14, 16, 19-41, 43, 44 (#432, #451, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #737, #743) *Creepypasta: 4 (w/Mariya), 6 (w/Sydney) (#434, #489) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 6 (#445) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *GirlsPlay Update: 6 (w/Sydney), 7 (w/Mariya), 9 (w/Stephanie) (#485, #576, #698) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Chimbot (#505) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Stephanie) (#507) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *The Impossible Game (#542) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2, 3 (#580, #581, #582) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Happy Wheels: 12 (#602) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 1, 4 (#608, #645) *Evie: 3 (#615) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1, 2, 3 (#625, #627, #659) *Chicku (#644) *Whack the Creeps (#650) *Abe VR (#655) *Batman: Telltale: 1-4 (#661, #686, #712, #731) *Feed and Grow: Fish (#663) *Super Pig: 2 (w/Mitchie) (#664) *Life: The Game (#671) *Where's My Mommy? (#676) *Blood & Bacon (#678) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Slither.io (#687) *Whack Your Boss 2 (#702) *Timore Inferno (#708) *Afterlife: The Game (#709) *Muddy Heights 2 (#715) *Play With Me (#723) *Succulent (#730) Unlisted/Private videos Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Dungeon Nightmares II: 1-3 (#444, #450, #457) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *Boogeyman: 1-2 (#480, #483) *Until Dawn: Rush of Blood (#722) *Friday the 13th: 1 (#745) Trivia *Of the girls that have done solo plays, Maddie is one of two girls that have done only one, Sydney being the other. *Of the core members, Maddie has never been referred to by her full name. *Of the core members, Maddie is the only one whose relatives have not appeared on the channel or the livestreams. *Of the core members, Maddie took the longest time to appear in a gaming video, making her gaming debut 18 videos after her debut video. *Maddie has taken the longest to get to 100 public video appearances, discounting livestream and montage videos, taking 285 videos (from debut) to reach the milestone. *Maddie is one of the few girls to have made their first appearance on a livestream before appearing on the channel. *Maddie was originally planned to continue Life is Strange, starting with a completely new file. However, since Renae had returned, it was decided to have Renae continue the game from where she left off. *Maddie is the only core member who has not played Outlast or Outlast: Whistleblower. *Is 5'3"(160cm) as stated by her during a livestream. External Links Category:Members Category:Maddie Category:Current members